


Texting

by emilyprobably



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, lucifer is a nerd that would do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprobably/pseuds/emilyprobably
Summary: Chloe heard her phone go off.She really did, and she really did mean to check it as soon as it went off. But Chloe really did want to spend some quality time with Trixie. She didn’t realize a game of Candy Land would take that long.





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the tweet about someone's parents, and another one of a couple. It just worked too well with Lucifer and Chloe.

Chloe heard her phone go off.

 

She really did, and she really did mean to check it as soon as it went off. But Chloe wanted to spend some quality time with Trixie. She didn’t realize a game of Candy Land would take that long.

 

(It really wasn’t just one game. Trixie had somehow convinced her into a rematch game. And then another. And another.)

 

So, after playing Candy Land far longer than any person ever should, Chloe finally picked up her phone. To her surprise, she only had one text message.

 

(Lucifer was notorious for spam texting her. She assumed it was because the technology was relatively new to him, so she allowed it to happen. Secretly she loved it, but she would never tell him that.)

 

There wasn’t an actual text message; it was just a picture Lucifer had sent. It was of himself, sitting in his penthouse. The top buttons of his dress shirt was undone, and he was smiling into the camera. It was a wonderful photo of himself, as much as it pained her to admit.

 

(Really, he had no right being this attractive, but, at least she got a new wallpaper out of it.)

 

_ Why did you send this? _

 

Lucifer’s response was almost immediate.

 

_ I thought you liked me? _

 

She couldn’t help the snort of laughter that came with his response.

 

***

 

A few days later, Chloe was getting ready to meet Lucifer for a date night. She picked a dress that she knew fit just right, and to match Lucifer’s gesture from a few days ago, she took a photo of herself in the dress in front of a mirror. She sent it to Lucifer without thinking of it too much, and then went to finish getting ready. 

 

Chloe didn’t check her phone again until she was walking out, and by that time Lucifer had already sent back two messages. The first one was a photo of Lucifer on the floor, presumably of his penthouse, acting as though he had fainted.

 

(Later, she would ask him who took the photo. It was Amenadiel.)

 

The second one simply said,  _ You’re a knockout, darling. _

 

Chloe couldn’t believe she was in love with this big of a nerd.

 

***

 

Later in the evening, the two of them were cuddling on Lucifer’s couch.

 

(Cuddling, Lucifer had discovered, was very enjoyable.)

 

It was then Lucifer noticed that Chloe’s phone was supporting a new wallpaper. “Why, Detective, I didn’t know you loved that photo that much! I knew you liked me!”

 

“Yea, well, you can take a decent photo.”

 

(Despite the gruffness in her voice, the blush that coated her cheeks told him that she was more embarrassed than upset.)

 

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’ve just recently changed my wallpaper as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in such a long time, but I couldn't stop thinking about Lucifer doing this so here we are.


End file.
